Talk:Abiding Code of Chivalry/@comment-28089742-20170407073356
Oh yeah~ I also cleared it! XD TSZ - Kukulkan - Minamoto Fusion - Modi & Magni - TSZ M&M is the best choice other than Colin to deal with R12a and R18a. Without Arthur, the only option for me is to switch Colin to Kukulkan........at least Kukulkan saved my life for certain rounds XD Those rounds that I didn' t mentioned are the one that with spinning you'll clear it. Ideally fuse Minamoto at R6. R9 -use Minamoto's light runes active skills. R11 -keep on spinning with >5 light runes for enchanted light runes, and MUST heal everyround. R12a -Use Modi & Magni's earth to light active~ then burst with healing R12b - Now, you have both negative buff, so use Minamoto's last trick + TSZ, you'll squeeze out Poison effect, left 2s wanning effect. You'll have 4 rounds to make a 6 combo attack to burst. R13 - Kill Persephone, then grind until all members are ready, at the same time dissolve away ALL enchancted runes. Then, use Minamoto's runes to light active and put the enchanted runes into the puzzle. NOTE! If the puzzle is 6 runes (row), then let Armstrong hit you and change the puzzle to 5 runes shape, cause Minamoto only generate enchanted 5 light and 5 heart. R14 - If you have enchanted runes of any type, be sure to dissolve away for 1 round, then use TSZ. DON'T make a chain of >5 runes combo. R15 a/b - Depend on your luck and spinning, if you can, just some simple spinning will kill him. Otherwise, ideally use Minamoto's runes to light active at R15b. R16 - IMPORTANT! MUST use Last Trick here and kill all within 4 rounds! R17 - Here's the best grinding spot. Just make sure that you have enough heart runes to stay alive. Kukulkan could help to generate some heart runes. R18a - Use Modi & Magni. If don't want to use any active, spin in column so that you could trigger sword amel bonus damage from Minamoto. (Below Minamoto for activation) R18b -Aother grinding spot! R19a -IMPORTANT! MUST use Kukulkan at first, then use TSZ! R19b - YOUR HP MUST BE AT FULL, SO THAT YOU COULD USE LAST TRICK HERE! R20a -Again, if you have many lgiht runes, simple spinning is enough to kill him. R20b - Pretty dangerous, if the electricfied runes is less than 3 runes, then you couldn' dissolve it and die. Luckily, I used M&M + Minamoto to convert the runes so that I could dissolve away. MUST use TSZ here. R21a - Here's the final grinding spot. Be sure that ALL your active is ready and that the -90% buff is gone before proceed to 21b. R21b - Use TSZ will do, but make sure to spin like hell. R22a - Boss time! Kukulkan the only easiest problem solver! R22b - Really really really danger here >< Luckliy there's NO Trojan skills, so I actually use away M&M's both active skills + Craft, but only dealt 50% of Arthur's HP, but then I luckily survived for 3 rounds, hence ACTIVATE ALL AND ONE SHOT!!!!!!!! ~FIREWORKS~ Of course, in TSZ team if you have Arthur as member, it's the easiest team to pass. Luckily even with one non-light member in TSZ team I also cleared it! IMO R11 and R12 is the hardest part. If you don't use some active to get rid of one of the buff, it's indeed really hard to survive along the way already. What.a.treacherous.battle. >.>